Sport shoes for general use should, among other things, be light in weight, protect the foot from impacts from above, allow the sole to flex, and provide ankle support. A ski boot provides ankle support and impact protection but does not allow the sole to flex. A sandal allows the sole to flex but it does not provide any impact protection or ankle support. A basketball shoe allows the sole to flex and may provide ankle support but does not provide substantial impact protection.
French Patent No. 2,484,215 discloses a sports shoe having an upper made of intersecting bands of molded plastic material disposed outside of a sock. The sole is made of supple material, and the upper and sole are formed together in a mold, with the upper being molded onto the sock.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,803,544 discloses an athletic shoe having a sock-like upper which is removeably attached to a sole having side flanges and a toe cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,016 discloses a shoe with an upper comprising a shell made in one piece from wear-resistant material, such as plastics. Inside the shell is provided a liner having the form of a folded elongated strip to protect the wearer's foot.